


Bike Rack

by oumami



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, also idk how bike racks work sorry, weekly one shots start now hopefully :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumami/pseuds/oumami
Summary: Saihara and Kaitos bike's are chained together.Orginal prompt: http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/172276739769/you-accidentally-chained-your-bike-to-mine-and-i





	Bike Rack

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on doing weekly one shots now, they will be posted every Sunday! I also would like to set up my Tumblr that will be linked to this account soon so you guys can be updated as much as possible!

Saihara always rode his bike to the library, every Sunday. However, as he exited the building to head home, he realized someone else’s bike was chained to his. He sighed, figuring that there was no way to get his bike.

 

No one was home anyway, so he decided to just hang out by his bike until the owner of the other bike would come by. 

 

-

 

As Kaito approached his bike, he noticed that it happened to be chained to another bike. 

 

“Oh,” he said to himself quietly. “I must’ve done that by accident, again.” he chuckled, and began to unchain his bike. However, he noticed someone was laying there. He nearly jumped in surprise, and then leaned down to meet the other boy’s closed eyes. 

 

He was going to wake him up, but Kaito found himself dazed by the stranger. He had long, pretty eyelashes and messy hair that was covered by a simple cap. He was breathing ever so lightly, and his cheeks were slightly tinted. 

 

Eventually snapping out of his daydreaming, Kaito began to shake the smaller boy in attempt to wake him up. 

 

-

 

As his eyes slowly fluttered open, Saihara realized he was being shaken. He slowly began to look around, and he quickly noticed a stranger crouching in front of him which he quickly identified as the one who was shaking him. 

 

“Oh, sorry.” the stranger said, and grinned. “I must’ve accidentally chained my bike to yours, and I needed help to get it unlocked.” he stood up, offering Saihara a hand. Saihara, still dazed, unconsciously grabbed his hand and stood up. He soon realized what was happening, and quickly bowed in apology. 

 

“S-sorry, sorry! I was waiting here for you, I must’ve fallen asleep,” Saihara explained, embarrassed. 

 

“No worries! Sorry I chained my bike to yours.” Kaito responded, scratching the back of his head and grinning again. They began to both unchain their bikes, and Saihara didn’t realize until then how  _ pretty  _ Kaito was. Kaito was talking to him, and Saihara was laughing mindlessly, not being able to focus on anything but Kaito’s sculpted face and bright eyes. 

 

“Alright, I gotta go now. But I’ll see you around, okay?” Kaito said, hopping on his bike. 

 

“Yeah...see you around.” Saihara managed to get out as he began to get on his bike as well. Kaito waved to him as he rode off, and left Saihara there, dazed. 

 

From then on, Saihara was always sure to make it to the library on Sunday, no matter what. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments & kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
